onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Raiken Montizuma/History
Early Life Raiken was born in the New World two years before his brother Miyazaki. However, at the age of 2, his family moved to the East Blue because the New World was not a place to raise a child. At the age of five, he started training in fighting under the tutalige of his father. He then became best friends with Sai Kobayashi, a young, budding swordsman who lived just down the road from him. One day, Raiken, Sai, and Miyazaki both made a pledge to become the greatest pirates in the world some day. Being a pirate was something Raiken's mother disapproved of, but something his father approved of, as he used to be a great pirate. This caused Raiken to grow apart from his mother and closer to his father. When he was seven, as he went out exploring the city, Raiken stumbled upon a very small cave that was only large enough to be a crawl space. As he traveled through it and came to an underground pool, he saw a strange looking fruit sitting on a small pillar of rock at the pool's center. Curiosity getting the best of him, he ate the fruit and soon discovered he ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Kagatsuchi, a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit that turns him into the Japanese God of Fire, Kagatsuchi. He practiced the control of this fruit in secret. At the age of 11, Raiken created and raised the Jolly Roger for the Heatwave Pirates, a small junior crew consisting of just himself, Miyazaki, and Sai. The three would engage in mock pirate activities, such as dueling each other, pretending to rob food stores, etc. Then, one day, things took a terrible turn. As he practiced with his Devil Frit abilties, he unintentionally activated his Full Zoan mode, turning him into a terryfying, giant, otherworldy beast. He nearly destroyed the entire city. This caused some people to fear Raiken, and others to be in awe at his Devil Fruit potential. Setting Sail At the age of 19, Raiken saved up enough money to buy a ship for his crew. He named it the Monte Christo and raised the Jolly Roger. He gave a teary goodbye to his friends back home, as well as his parents (his mother being a near emotional wreck). It started off with him, Miyazaki, and Sai, and they named themselves the Heatwave Pirates, referencing Raiken's Devil Fruit abilities. He then became infamous around the world for toppling strong criminals and officials of the World Government. This include the notorious Moku, the powerful Kyon, and even squaring off against Monkey D. Garp of the Marines, who is a decorated hero, and eventually going to a stalemate against him on the island of Edrizza (which was destroyed in their fight). Along the way, he gathered up a crew. This includes a cook who can manipulate the sun's energy, a ninja struggling to find his own path, a gun crazy young woman trying to liberate her city, a sniper who can shoot 500 yards, an archaeologist with the ability to control fire, a descendent of royalty from the Mirelis Kingdom who has a knack for building ships, a doctor that knows more than 200 poisons that can kill a man, and a depressed swordswoman who doubted her skills to protect anyone after the death of her best friend. Eventually, after conquering the Grand Line, they made their way into the New World. Their actions on the Grand Line made them famous, and were recieved well upon their arrival. Defection After he arrived in the New World, Raiken proposed a plan to take down the World Government, which involved the crew breaking into Lockdown, a heavily fortified prison in the New World, freeing prisoners and attacking Fort Justice, a Marine City which served as a secondary main base for the Marines along with Mariejois. However, before the plan started, Raiken began to have doubts about their success when they were facing such strong opponents and decided on a strategy of his own: He was going to pretend to defect to the Marines in an effort to infiltrate it, learn their secrets, and destroy them from within. Many were shocked by this plan, calling it highly reckless. Raiken responded by saying, "If that's what must be done to protect all of us and bring down the tyrants that have opressed us for so long, then I'm willing to go through with it!" Moved by his courage, his crew decided to go through with his plan. First, they needed reinforcements. Raiken and his crew broke into Lockdown, a heavily fortified prison near Fort Justice, and freed most of its prisoners, heading straight for Fort Justice. Once they arrived there, the fight was immediatley on. Raiken fought prominantley against Issho and Borsalino, and even went toe to toe with Sengoku in his Buddha form as Raiken went into Full Hybrid Kagatsuchi form, destroying nearby builidngs. Towards the end of the battle, as Raiken saw the fight going nowhere, he set his plan in motion. In front of the entire world (reporters being there), he pledged his allegiance to the World Government, shocking everyone viewing the battle. This prompted an end to the battle. However, in his speech to his crew before he left them for this time being, he asked them to remain hidden in the New World and to form an alliance with the Green Dragon and Demon Eye Pirates (whom he had heard much about) to which they accepted. Two Years Later After the two year timeskip, Raiken is shown to have risen through the ranks of the Marines rather quickly, becoming an Admiral. He learned secrets of the World Government no mere man should know. He regularly brought down criminals of high bounties, the Marines left in the dark of his true intentions. Finally, one day, Sakazuki reported the anually Celestial Summit was occuring at the Center of the New World, and that they would be attacking them in an attempt to capture the Heatwave, Great Dragon, and Demon Eye Pirates. Raiken and the rest of the Marines journeyed there and the attack began. Raiken squared off against his former crew, most predominantley his brother, whom he finally beat for the first time. As the crews were battered and beaten because of the ambush, Sakazuki ordered Raiken, not to capture the crews, but to kill them. Raiken was baffled, until Sakazuki reminded him of Absolute Justice. As Raiken prepared to kill his former crewmates, he redirected his attack at Sakazuki, shocking the Fleet Admiral. For the first time in two years, Raiken fought side by side with his crew against the Marines, killing many in the process as well as defeating many Vice Admirals. Then, Sakazuki and Raiken engaged in a heated battle that nearly destroyed the archipelago. Raiken managed to inflict serious damage to Sakazuki, who in turn inflicted serious damage to Raiken. The now former and close to death Admiral had to be carried away by his allies as Sakazuki, after a high seas battle against the crews, ordered his men to fall back. Four weeks later, Raiken woke up to the relief of his crew. He also recieved news that his bounty had been reinstated at 828,000,000. Sakazuki did this to capture Raiken and execute him himself for his crimes against the World Government, and to stop him from exposing the secrets they have kept under wraps for so long. Attacks on the Marines After recovering from his battle with Sakazuki, Raiken, Akira, and Riku sought out former Marine Admiral Kuzan and convinced him to join in their efforts on destroying Mariejois, to which he accepted. They also recruited Akira's wife Helios Circe and Riku's wife Nico Robin, former archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates. Together, they launched an all out assault on Mariejois, causing many World Nobles to flee as they burned the Holy Land to the ground. A couple of months later, Raiken, Akira, Riku, and Kuzan ambushed Marineford and destroyed it as well, with Raiken defeating Admiral Ryokugyu. The four faced off against Sakazuki for the final time, with Raiken delivering the fatal blow that ended the Fleet Admiral's life. He agreed with Akira's decision on naming Coby the new Fleet Admiral. Soon after, Akira also named Raiken as the fifth and final Goshin.